Hatred Over Love
by SasuSakulovur
Summary: Sai starts to have feelings towards Sakura, and so does Sasuke. Sakura also starts to have feelings for Sai. Sakura now hates Sasuke, or does she?
1. Let the chaos begin

LOVE IS A SIN TO HER

Summary: Sai likes Sakura, Sasuke likes Sakura, which will Sakura choose? Main Pairing: SaiSakSas Other pairings: NejTen, ShiIno, NarHin

* * *

Naruto: Hey I'm as much cooller than Sasuke!

Sasuke: Dobe no your not.

Naruto: Hey look at me I'm Sasuke and I'm such a playboy!(Sticks up nose like a pig)

Sasuke: Must. Kill. Naruto.

Sakura: Now now Sasuke-kun please don't kill Naruto!(Puppy face)

Sasuke: Dammit I always fall for that! Fine I won't kill Naruto.(Sighs)

Sakura: Yay! Thank you Sasuke-kun!(Kisses Sasuke on cheek)

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: (Faints)

Naruto: Haha Sasuke is out! Now I can tease him all I want!

Naruto: Hey look at me I'm Sasuke and I like to use 20 bottles of hair gel everyday to make it stick up!

Naruto: Hey viewers do you know what Sasuke means in japanese to me?

Naruto: A big fat son of a (bleep)(bleep) mother fuckin' (bleep)(bleep)! Haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah! Cough Cough, Cough! Gack!

Sakura: Naruto-kun are you okay?

Naruto:(Chokes on own saliva) S-s-s-a-ku-u-ra-aa-a- c-ch-han h-help-p m-me!

Sakura: Sorry Naruto I have to tell the viewers something!

Naruto: O-o-kay-y.

Naruto: H-hi-in-nat-t-a -ch-ha-n-n! H-help-p!

Hinata: N-naruto-kun d-don't worry I-I'll help y-you!

Hinata: (Helps Naruto get up)

Hinata: Naruto-kun y-your s-so heavy! BAM!

Naruto: (Laughs as if he were drunk)

Hinata: N-naruto-kun y-you body is c-crushing on m-me!

Naruto + Hinata: (Faints)

Sakura: Ooookaaaayyyyy. Now that is done SasuSakulovur has something to say to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Sakura: Hehe!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV/ Sakura's POV**

**INNER Sasuke/ INNER Sakura**

_Sasuke's thoughts/ Sakura's thoughts_

_Thoughts of other people_

**Flashbacks**

* * *

The Chaos Begins

"Hey Sai, we have a mission today!" Naruto screamed outside of Sai's window. "Hey Naruto why can't you just shut up for once?" Sai asked a vein popping in his head. "Hey Naruto, may be Sai is right. May be could you please just quiet down?" a gentle voice came behind them "Hey Sakura- chan! Guess what!" Naruto said excitedly while jumping up and down. "No, what is it Naruto?" Sakura said a monotone. "Awwwww Sakura- chan you always ruin the fun!" Naruto said and pouted. "Hey hag." Sai said while walking up to them. Sakura's eye flinched. "What did you call me?" Sakura said in a scary voice. "Nothing." was all Sai said. All of a sudden a poof came from behind them. The smoke went away to reveal a giggling Kakashi with his favorite book 'Icha Icha Paradise' in his hands. Kakashi looked up to see his students glaring at him. "What? Oh and Naruto, thanks for getting me the new Icha Icha Paradise!" Kakashi said with glee. "Okay now that's done with tell us what the mission is." Sai said coolly. "Hmph you are just like Sasuke-teme." Naruto stated then regretted what he said.

Naruto looked over to Sakura. Her head was down and her eyes were red, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I shouldn't have said that." Naruto apologized. "Hey hag its okay to cry. At least your strong enough to take care of yourself." Sai stated. Sakura stared at Sai and then started to cry on his shoulder. "Hey I didn't mean you could use me!" Sai said while blushing. Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sai blushing. '_Hmmmm... looks like Kakashi is playing __matchmaker this time._' Kakashi thought. " Okay gang you have until three o' clock am tomorrow to get packed." Kakashi said. "Hey you didn't even tell us the mission!" Naruto said. Kakashi turned around, " To get Sasuke back." Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "Grrrrr... that Sai has got to go.." someone said at the top of a building spying on team seven.

Kakashi smiled after knowing they had a visitor. "Okay go now!" Kakashi waved his hand signaling them to leave. Sakura Sai and Naruto left together. " So what do you want to do while we wait?" Naruto asked. "I know! We can go to that new kareoke bar down from the ramen bar." Sakura suggested. "No no way I'm going there!" Naruto crossed his arms. "They have ramen."Sai said. "What? Really? What are we waiting for lets go!" Naruto exclaimed while dragging his teammates along.

"Okay today is kareoke night now here how it works we are going to choose lucky contestant to come up and sing for us! And we don't care if you don't want to!" the announcer exclaimed. "Okay lets pick someone from the spotlight!" the announcer said. There was a light going around the room and it landed on... Sakura! "Okay miss you have to come up here and sing. "Oh I'm sorry I can't" Sakura said waving her hands in front of her. "Sorry just like we said!" the guy smiled. "Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she saw a man carry her on the stage. Sakura looked at the crowd. There were men looking at her with hearts in their eyes and the girls were staring at her. Sakura grew nervous when the lights went down and a beat came on. She looked at the screen and started to sing:

(A/N: This song was sung by BoA and the title of the song is 'Listen To My Heart')

Woe Baby nani o miteru no?  
Mukai kaze sono mukou ni  
Donna mirai ga o hitomi hisome egau no?

Oh baby sabishii yoru ni wa  
Akiru hodo denwa shita  
Dakedo HONTO no sabishisa-tte kienai

(never say never say never ever say)  
Woe toki o koeru tabi kizuku ne  
(every night every night never ever say)  
Kokoro wa hateshinakute

Woe toki o koeru tabi kizuku ne  
(every night every night never ever say)  
Kokoro wa hateshinakute

Listen to my heart  
Looking for your dream  
Motomeru sono basho wa jiyuu na no? Kodoku na no?  
Watashi wa soba ni iru?

Listen to my heart  
Looking for your dream  
Motomeru sono basho wa jiyuu na no? Kodoku na no?  
Watashi wa soba ni iru?

Listen to my heart  
Looking for your dream  
Tomanai kaze no naka tadoritsuku kagayaki wo  
Shinjiteru

Listen to my heart  
Looking for your dream  
Tomanai kaze no naka tadoritsuku kagayaki wo  
Shinjiteru

Woe Baby yappari omou no  
Koukai dake wa shitakunai  
Arifureta omoi kimi ni dake tsubuyaku yo

Oh Baby ai nante kotoba  
Omosugite ienai kedo  
Mitsumete itai mitsumerarete ita yo

(never say never say never ever say)  
Woe moshimo chigau asu ga kitemo  
(every night every night never ever say)  
Wasurenai sono hitomi

Listen to my heart  
Looking for your dream  
Dore kurai arukeba meguriau? mitasareru?  
Yasashiku nareru darou

Listen to my heart  
Looking for your dream  
Kono machi no dokoka ni atatakai kaze ga fuku  
basho ga aru

Listen to my heart  
Looking for your dream...

The music ended and everybody cheered for Sakura. Sakura blushed and was shocked to see Sai clapping for her as well. "More, more, more!" everybody chanted urging her to sing again. "Okay now we will select a partner for this young lady." The spotlight went around and the males were waving and screaming wanting to sing with Sakura. The spotlight landed on... Sai! Sakura blushed as she saw Sai made his way up the stage. All the other men groaned at not having a chance with Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Sai said. "Hey you called me by my first name. Thats a first." Sakura acted as if she was surprised and tapped her hin suspiciously."Hey are you sure that you are really the Sai I know?" Sakura asked while poking him."Yes and stop that poking its annoying. And I want to talk with you when were done." Sai said while still looking at the audience. "Fine, but about what?" Sakura asked. Sai looked over to her and smiled a real one. "You'll find out soon.But to tell you one thing about it, is that it is really important." Sai said still smiling. "Okay but it better not be a prank." Sakura said unsure. "I think you'll be quiet surprised." Sai said before the lights went down and the music played. They stared at each other and started to sing:

(A/N: This song is sung by BoA again but I forgot the title of the song)

Sai: o neul do eo je ga ta yo geu dae ga geu ri weo jyeo seo  
ham gge gat deon gil mo ge seo nun eul gam go seo itt jyo

Sakura: meol li itt na bwa yo My heart  
geu dael neu ggil su ga eob seo seo  
du son eul bbeo deo geu dae gi eok ja peu ryeo ga jyo

o neul geu dael bon da myeon ut go I sseul ge yo  
pum e an gyeo ga rul bo nae gett jyo  
o neul geu dael bon da myeon gi na gin a peum eui I yu reul al gett jyo  
If you were here tonight..

Sai: o raen dwett na bwa yo eo jen geu dae eol gul gi eok an na seo  
ae sseo cha matt deon nun mu ri a jik meom chu jil an jyo

o neul geu dael bon da myeon ut go I sseul ge yo  
pum e an gyeo ga rul bo nae gett jyo  
o neul geu dael bon da myeon gi na gin a peum eui I yu reul al gett jyo  
If you were here tonight..

Both: gae dae ga neo mu mi weo yo  
I reo ge a peun nae ma meul  
al su eob gett jyo

Oh geu dael bon da myeon Oh geu dael bon da myeon  
neo mu bo go ship eott da go mal ga gett jyo  
geu dae eob neun ha run pil yo eob jyo na I reo ge sa rang ha ne yo  
If you were here tonight..

At the end of their song every body cheered again and not just for Sakura but Sai too. Girls were drooling at him but he only looked at Sakura the whole time. Sakura felt Sai's eyes on her and she blushed. "Okay one more song would do the trick. Only we need a new guy singer." the man said to the audience. Before Sai left the stage he complimented her on her singing and she did too.

Outside a shadow with raven hair (Guess who) overheard the man. "This is my chance to see her again." the man said and changed his appearance: long brown hair, blue eyes, and the same muscular body. The mysterious person walked in and took a seat. The spotlight ran again and landed on the mysterious person. He walked up the stairs. "Hi the name's Sakura whats yours?" Sakura asked politely.

"My name is Takashi Hinomi." the guy said. "Well nice to meet you Takashi!" Sakura smiled and this made the 'guy' blush. The lights dimmed and the music started to play:

Takashi: Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Sakura: Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Sakura's body started to dance to the music

Takashi: Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Sakura: Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Takashi: Shakira, Shakira

Sakura: Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

Takashi: Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de d?

Both: Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de d?

Takahi: I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Sakura: Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Takashi: Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila as?say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila as?

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Both: Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

Sakura: I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

Takashi: No fighting

Sakura: No fighting

The lights went back on and evry body went wild for the two. "Hey your not a bad singer you know that Takashi?" Sakura said. Takashi looked at her and blushed. "Hey do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked."Sure." was all Takashi said. "Hey Sai come with us." Sakura said while dragging Takashi to a valley behind the kareoke bar. While Sakura was singing with Takashi she noticed something.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback:**

**When Sakua was dancing next to Takashi she felt that he was using genjutsu. She figured out quickly it was Sasuke by his chakra.**

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Man look at what you've been missing out on!**

_Wait who are you?_

**Me? Well my amigo, I am your inner self! **

_My inner self? Wait do I even have one?_

**Uh hellooo? I'm right here and of coarse you have one!**

_So I'm practically talking to my self?_

**Yep and back to what I was saying before... Look at what you have been missing out on!**

_What do you mean?_

**Look at Sakura! She has completely matured! Just look at that chest!**

_Ughh, god another pervert. Your as worse as that hermit._

**Hey you know if you call me a pervert then techniqually you are calling yourself a pervert.**

_Damn your right._

**Hey lover boy stop talking to me and pay attention to the girl.**

_How come?_

**Because shes looking at you and plus shes worried.**

_What? How come you never told me?_

**Because I'm just another figment of you imagination.**

_You got that quotefrom Read It And Weep didn't you?_

**Yep!**

_Holly shit my inner sasuke is a gay!_

**No I'm not and pay attention! INNER Sasuke mentally slapped himself back to reality.**

* * *

" Um hey Takashi. I was going to ask you something but all of a sudden you went into your own little episode." Sakura asked worriedly. "Uh no I'm fine." Takashi said and stood up. "Good I wan you to follow me for a second please?" Sakura asked seductively. Sai just stared at the guy and notice something really familiar about this guy. Sakura pulled on Takashi's sleeve and Sai to come too. _'Why is that guy coming?_' Takashi thought to himself. Once Sakura stopped walking Takashi notice they were ina vally outside of the Kareoke bar. Takashi noticed the tension between the three and dicided to talk a little to make them both talk as well.

" So what do you want to talk about Sakura-chan?" Takashi said. "Don't give me any of that bull shit." Sakura scowled with her fist clenched and a vien forming on her forehead. "Whoa whats with the language? I don't have any clue about what you are talking about." Takashi said nervously. 'Has she found out abou the genjutsu?' Takashi thought. " I know all about it... Sasuke." Sakura spat out his name. " Sasuke? What? Why is **_he_** doing here?"Sai asked her. "There is a tratior in the area, go get the black Ops and the anbu. I'll probably hold him off while you go get them.And go without stopping this is an emergency. If Sasuke is here then there might be more of those Sound ninja hanging around to attack Konoha." Sakura commanded.

"Butwhat about you? You can't handle him on your own for now at least!" Sai asked. " It'salright Sai. I'm the captain of the anbu squad and plus I am the apprentice of the Hokage herself right so I should have no problem here." Sakura remarked. "Okay. Right." Sai said and left without stopping.Sakura smiled at Sasuke. And Sauke smiled right back at her. "What brings you to Konoha, **_traitor_**?" Sakura spat out. "Hey what happened whil I was gone? Did that loser replace me?" Sasuke insulted Sai. "Hey you shouldn't insult him. He's much a better Sasuke than you ever was." Sakura defended Sai.

Sasuke smiled a true smile that formed from ear to ear. "So Sakura you saw through my genjutsu eh?" Sasuke said and poofed to get rid of the genjutsu. "Come with me back to Sound." Sasuke asked but more like demanded. "What?" Sakura froze. "You said before the night I left. You were trying to stop me from going to Orochimaru for power. Now since I got all the power I wanted. You said that you wanted to come with me so now is the time of your option." Sasuke said.

"I would rather die than go with you to find that disgusting gay perverted Orochimaru. I waited for you for three years and now you expect me to fall on my hands and knees to cry!That day when you left KonohaI was heart broken. You said that you didn't love me at all. Everything I said t you , you thought it was some dumb cheaptrick to get you to fall in love with me? News flash Sasuke! I'm not that silly little weak dumb love sick girl you used to know! I am nowtheANBU'S captain squad, and theHokage's apprentice.You should be greatful that you are standing with me here. Get a grip on life Sasuke. That little grl you used to know is long gone." Sakura said. "What no Sasuke-kun?Guess you really have changed since I was gone. You really have matured." Sasuke smiled. " I've been training my ass off with the Hokage just to bring you back to Konoha. Now probably nows my chance." Sakura yelled and got into a fighting stance.

" I warn you Neji, Lee, and Tsunade have taught me a lot so far so its my turn to try and bring you back." Sakura said coldly. "Fine with me." Sasuke said activating his sharingan andwentinto a fighting stance also. Sakura charged first and did a few hand seals. "Art of the doppel-ganger!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke scoffed at hermove and said," Thats sad Sakura you should've known better than to use classic moves on me, but oh well." Sasuke shrugged and charged after Sakura. 'All I have to do is look close enough with the shringan and it'll be easier!' Sasuke thought. Sakura smirked and thought, 'I'll focus all the chakra to my feet and up I go!' Sakura came closer to Sasuke and her clones were about to attack him until they dissapeared nd the real Sakura came out to give Sasuke a fully loaded chakra filled fist right on his stomach.

Sasuke flew back and hit a tree. HARD. 'Damn when did she get this though?' Sasuke thought. "I told you . Never underestimate me!" Sakura yelled back. 'Nows my chance!' Sakura thought and charged towards Sasuke. "Damn and she's fast too.' Sasuke thought while trying to find a trace of pink hair. "Oh Sakura where are you? Fine I will give up! If you would just come out!" Sasuke yelled. He was about to turn around when he felt a cold metal blade on his throat. "I gues you were right. I shouldn't have underestimated you!" Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Tsunade-sama Sakura is battling Sasuke we must hurry! They're around that corner." a voice came around the valley that they were in. "Looks like end for you Sasuke." Sakura smirked as she tied Sasuke up with a thick steel rope."There they are." Sai pointed to them.

"So if it isn't the famous Uchiha Sasuke coming back to our village? Eh? So why did you come here. Alone as well?"a very angry Tsunade showed up. " I wanted to seehow the village was without me. I guess that its doing fine. And if you excuse me." Sasuke said a preformed ahand sign and dissapearedinto a poof. After Sasuke left you can hear his echoes through the village saying 'Sakura I will come back for you. Just decide on your desicion soon.' "What? Dammit! I just had him! How could I do this!" Sakura exclaimed to herself. "Itsnot your fault Sakura come on you need to rest." Tsunade said to her apprentice. "Right." Sakura said. "Hey I got an idea! Why don't you and the rest of the twelve come down by my office? I have a special treat for all you hard working Jonin!" Tsunade smiled. "Where is he! I want to kill that teme!" a voice was heard. "Naruto-kun please calm down!" a soft voice but load as well was heard. "Hey Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, what brings you here?" Sakura saw the two couples.

"Where is Sasuke-teme I want to beat his horny little ass up!" Naruto growled. "I'm sorry Naruto but he escaped." Sakura lowered her head in shame. "Huh? Well its okay Skura-chan you did your best." Naruto calmed down a bit. Everybody went home except for Sakura and Sai. "So umm... Sai what did you want to tell me that was so impotant? " Sakura asked Sai who was right beside her. "Well this thing or feelng you get inside of you . Its warm and caring. And it comes out when it does."Sai explained. "Oh I know what feeling your talking about. Its caled love." Sakura answered. "Does that answer your question?" Sakuras aked. "No. Not really but thats fine but another that I want to ask you." Sai stopped. Sakura stopped also. "When your in love do you usually do this?" Sai asked nervously."Huh?" Sakura turned to face Sai. Sai looked down at her. She was so small and fragile. just like her name. Sai picked up Sakura's chin and lifted it to his level. Sai looked into Sakura's eyes.

They were not the same usual ones you would see sparkling. Instead you would see dark sea foam green eyes staring at you , no hope in them at all, they were so dark that you can see that the color almost looks hazel or you can see the emotions running through them. All the pain she has been suffering throught out the days. Sai hated Sasuke for make Sakura look and feel like this. Anyways he kissed her in a long, and passionate kiss. A kiss that lasted a long time. Sakura was taken back but she kissed back anyways. She hasn't feel this way before. Sakura tilted her head and sai nibbled on her lower lip. She automatically opened her mouth letting Sai's tounge explore her mouth. Sakura moaned when Sai reached under her shirt. Sai was about to unclasped her bra until Sakura pulled back.

"Uhh... Sai lets not do this right here. Well not here." Sakura blushed. Sai blushed at his actions and rubbed his back head sheepishly. "Come on I have to get home you should too. It's getting late now." Sakura suggested. Once the two teens have reached Sakura's house they both said goodnight to eachother. Sakura looked at Sai's retreating figure. "Hey uh Sai!" Sakura yelled to him. Sai turned around and saw Sakura running up to him. Sakura ran up to him and hugged him and they both crashed on the floor. The two laughed at this and helped eachother up. Sakura dusted herself off and did a quick peck on his lips before leaving and saying thank you to him.

Sai saw Sakura's figure retreating go inside her house. He smiled and touched his lips where she had kissed him. Sai smiled a true smile and turned around to leave back to his house. Sai on his way home still smiled and thought to himself, 'If this feeling is called love. And it changes me around a little. May be just may be. I'm starting to like this new feeling. And that Sasuke guy, what he said to Sakura ealier, I think I need to protect her more' And went inside his house. Little did Sakura and Sai know was that there was a strange shadow lurking around them, watching both of them closely. 'Damn that Sai. He eally needs to go. May be I should pay him a visit tomorrow night.' the figure thought as it dissapeared in the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Owari

**Hey if you don't know what some of those words mean here are some english translations:**

**Teme- Bastard**

**Jonin- Elite ninjas or shinobis**

**ANBU- Moe advanced than Jonin (Special Jonin)**

**Konoha- Village hidden in the leaves**

**-sama- Name when you call a person for respect if old or wise (Used for the elderly)**

**-chan- What you call a girl as if she was a girlfriend or a friend ( Mostly used by boys or girls)**

**Hi people! Its me SasuSakulovur! Please R&R if you want to!**

_**Next chapter: Now or Never**_

_**"Sasuke-kun if you are going to sty here and train with Orochimaru-Sama you must never sneak out of the village to go back to that Konoha Village!" Kabuto explained. "Hn." Sasuke said. "And by the way Orochimaru-sama wants to talk to you." Kabuto said before leaving. Sasuke roamed the halls to find Orochimaru's lair. "Sssssasuke-kun I have noticed that you are lacking in your trainging if you want to become strong enough to kill your brother. You must never let your emotions get in the way of you! And I know what you've been up to in Konoha. Its that girl Haruno Sssssakura isn't it? Well if it is then if she distactssss you from your studies but then I will have to be forced to sssend Kabuto or myself to Konoha to kill thisss girl." Orochimaru hissed. "!" Sasuke expression was unbearable. "Its either her or you training. Choose wisely. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled to his sensei. "Yessss Sssssasuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed. "If you ever touch Sakura your going to see hell too early. That goes for all of you." Sasuke said in a low dangerous voice.**_

**And thats a scene thats going to happen in the next chapter!**


	2. Now Or Never

Now Or Never

Me: Hi!

Sasuke- Hn

Me- Do you say anything else?

Sasuke- Yes

Me: Then what

Naruto: I know Sasuke-teme was going to say , ' Naruto is the greatest of all time ninja and he will beat me and become the next Hokage! Believe it!'

Sasuke: No dobe I wasn't going to say that

Me: Then what is it?

Sasuke: Aa

Me: sweatdrops

Naruto: sweatdrops

Itachi: Yo

Kakashi: Yo

Naruto: How they get in here?

Me: I don't know you ask them

Naruto: Hey Itachi how did you get here?

Itachi: I was talking to a magical toilet then it sucked me in then I came up in this place

Naruto: Wow!

Itachi: (talks to magical toilet again)

Naruto: Itachi were you listening?

Naruto: How about you Kaka-sensei?

Kakashi: Like I keep telling you I got lost on the road of life and ended up here

Naruto: Hey Itachi?--! Ewww! Look at Itachi everybody!

Itachi: (Drinks water in toilet bowl)

Sakura: Oh shit thats so gross I think I'm gonna heave

Sasuke: Whos the foolish brother now Itachi? I peed in there and I never flushed! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Sakura: Mou, Sasuke-kun thats gross

Itachi: Foolish little brother I flushed the toilet before I drank

Sasuke: What-? Nooooooooooooo!(Gets on knees and cries)

Naruto: What hey Sasuke's crying I'm taking pics of this!

Sasuke: You do that and you die dobe

Naruto: Make me

Sasuke: Oh ho you'll regret saying that (Cracks fist)

Naruto: Oh shit

Sasuke: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!(Picks up Naruto by ankles and dunks head in toilet)

Naruto: Eep!

Sasuke: (dunks Naruto's head in toilet)

Naruto:(Gasps for breath)

Sasuke: How do you like me now dobe?

Naruto: Help (dunks) me (dunks) Hinata (dunks) chan!

Hinata: O-okay N-naruto-kun (Tries to save Naruto by tugging Sasuke on shirt)

Hinata: S-sasuke-san c-can you p-please stop d-dunking Naruto-kuns h-head in the t-toilet?

Sasuke: Sorry Hinata this is for in his own good

Hinata: You asked for i-it! (Hinata attacks Sasuke with Byakugan)

Sasuke: Oh shit

Hinata: You'll regret doing that to my Naruto-kun!

Sasuke:(runs for his dear life)

Sasuke: Sakura-chan help me!

Sakura: Sorry Sasuke but this is so funny!

Sasuke: This is not fun-( Gets pummbled down by Hinata)

Hinata: That'll teach you!(Dusts off)

Hinata: Naruto-kun do you want to get some ramen with me?

Naruto: Sure Hinata-chan! (Leaves with Hinata)

Sasuke: You know you guys could've helped me

Itachi: Didn't want to too busy talking to magical toilet-chan . I'm going to call it Kiri-chan! (Itachi hugs toilet)

Sakura and Kakashi: You named it?

Sasuke: Damn toilet. (Takes toilet and throws it far away in a lake)

Itachi: (Goes to lake and cries) Kiri-chan! Nooo! I will avenge you!

Sasuke: Well what about you guys?

Kakashi: Reading my series of Icha Icha Paradise books

Sasuke: (smirks evily)

Kakashi: You wouldn't dare

Sasuke: (Takes books and burns them in a fire place)

Sakura: How did that come up in here?

Sasuke: Don't know it just came up

Kakashi: Nooooo! Anko-chan!

Sasuke: You named your books after..

Sakura: Anko-san?

Kakashi: What? Can a man dream?

Sasuke: Okay Sakura your turn.

Sakura: I was watching you being cute by running by Hinata-chan

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Well why aren't you doing something? You threw Kiri-chan in a lake and Anko-chan in a fire place. How come your not doing anything to yourself?

Sasuke: Because I don't want to.

Sakura: Fine it would've been funny though. (Pouts)

Me: Can we please get back with our lives now?

Sakura: Fine

Me: You guys say it

Sakura and Sasuke: SasuSakulovur does not own Naruto

Me: Thank you.

Me: Now on with the fiction!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV/ Sakura's POV**

**INNER Sasuke/ INNER Sakura**

_Sasuke's thoughts/ Sakura's thoughts_

_Thoughts of other people_

**Flashbacks**

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun." a voive was heard. You jolt up from your bed to meet face to face with the woman of your dreams. You see pink hair, emerald eyes with the sparkle in them. "Sasuke-kun come back with me!" Sakura cried. Sasuke woke up for real this time and her was sweating. "Hey Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked from his side. "Hn, what is it?" Sasuke asked grimly. "Orochimaru wants you to come to his room." Kabuto said. "Sure whatever." Sasuke said while glaring at Kabuto's back. Kabuto and Sasuke traveled around the castle and found Orochimaru's room. "Okay Sssssasuke-kun I have ssssomething to tell you." Orochimaru hissed at his student. "Three days from now we will be attacking Konoha and take over all the countries got that?" Orochimaru informed. "Hn." was all Sasuke said but inside he's saying : What? Attack Konoha! Thats my home. Before leaving Orochimaru warned Sasuke about something. 

"Sssssasuke-kun I have noticed that you are lacking in your trainging if you want to become strong enough to kill your brother. You must never let your emotions get in the way of you! And I know what you've been up to in Konoha. Its that girl Haruno Sssssakura isn't it? Well if it is then if she distactssss you from your studies but then I will have to be forced to sssend Kabuto or myself to Konoha to kill thisss girl." Orochimaru hissed. "!" Sasuke expression was unbearable. "Its either her or you training. Choose wisely. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled to his sensei. "Yessss Sssssasuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed. "If you ever touch Sakura your going to see hell too early. That goes for all of you." Sasuke said in a low dangerous voice The guards all had sweat running down their faces and most were hiding behind Orochimaru.

"Assss you wisssh Sasuke-kun, but that is that I don't care about that girl. And I don't care if you will hurt me or not. Because you still are weak." Orochimaru whispered in Sasuke's ear which made him digusted. "Whatever. I'm going around for a walk." Sasuke growled before leaving the chamber. "Do you think that he'll break out again?" Kabuto asked. "Yes probably he would after what I said. You know how he is. He doesn't listen to a single wordI say." Orochimaru looked up and sighed then close his eyes. "Hey do you think we should like tell him about the transformation?" Kabuto smiled. "No if he found out then he would be rebel." Orochimaru said still in his postition. "Fine atleast he won't be musch trouble as that. He would be rebel but I have a highly chance that he would stay here. After all he isn't that strong." Kabuto said. "You have no idea of what hes capable of" Orochimara said," he killed about 20 of my gurads while training out." Orochimaru said.But while Orochimaru and Kabuto was talking about the transformation Sasuke was hearing them outside the doors.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

After I have heard about the transformation I quikly headed out before anybody catched me. As I walked around the castle I was thinking that if Orochimaru really meant about what he said about Sakura. Damn it I always have Sakura on my mind and I couldn't get rid of it. I wish that he was kidding. I was about to go out and meet that Sai guy tonight but after what Orochimarus up to I say,' Idon't give a damn about what he says.' I smiled to myself and roamed around the halls of the catsle. I walked upon the guards that I saw earlier at the chamber. They were talking about something so I wanted to figure out. As I got closer my eyes widen in fear and out of shock.

I saw that the guards had a pink room and for the wall paper: powerpuff girls. My head was thinking if Orochimaru would do that to me after the transformation. As I was in shock I looked all over the room. Lots of girly girl toys and what not in there and I saw a poster picture of me hanging on the two beds above. I felt as if as I was about to puke. My stomach churned as I heard the guards say, " Sasuke-kun is soooo hot!" one guard said. "Yep he sure is." the other guard sighed. "May be we can ask permission from Orochimaru if we can make a magazine about Sasuke-kun?" the one guard suggested. "That would be awsome but what will we put in it?" the other guard asked. "Well we can take pics when hes in the shower, and we can take his stuff and sell it on ebay, or can take a picture while hes dre--" thats all I wanted to hear for those guards.

Did I forgot to mention that all the guards are guys and no guard girls here? Okay anyways after hearing the digusting gay guys I went in thought with my innerself.

* * *

So did you have fun? 

Have fan about what?

Listening about what those guards said about you.

Oh you mean that. Hell no I think hells gone loose.

Hows that?

Because all I've seen in my frickin' life here is fangirls, gay guys, and more fangirls. This is worser than Konoha.

Rough.

You have no idea.

What for you mean by , 'I have no idea'? I'm you I know how you feel.

Oh yeah right.

Yeah. Hell yeah I right.

Shut the fuck up man your giving me a headache.

Hey your telling yourself to shut the fuck up

Damn you right.

I am always right.

Who are you again?

Luke I am you father.

First of all my name is not Luke its Sasuke and second of all you are not my father.

What you asked.

Whatever man get lost I'm losing my patients.

Your telling yourself to get lost. Man I don't even know you anymore.

Yeah well live with it.

Well I'm going.

Going where?

I'm going to a party with the other innerselves.

Like who?

Well theres Kyuubi, Sai, Sakura-chan, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hyuga, Tenten, Lee, including myself.

Wow, Shino, and bushybrows?

Yep. Oh and theres Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara.

Gaara? Bloodthirsty, bloodlust Gaara?

Yep that one.

Holy shit.

Dude stop saying that that gets kinda weird.

Aren't you going?

Oh yeah well bye.

Yeah bye.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you its tomorrow

Your an idiot

Your calling yourself an idiot

I know god dammit.

Suuure you do

Soooooo what do you want to talk about?

I don' know

Why don't we talk about Orochimaru?

Okay

Hes gay

Pervert

wears eyeshadow

lipstick

has a pink bed room

yeah a- did you say pink room?

yes and on with the list

put extentions in his hair

hes a cross dresser

hes gay

you already said that

I know but I don't have anymore

oh well bye then

bye

* * *

I have to get out of here and fast its now or never. If I get out of here for good then I would be safe out of Orochimaru's grasp and his transformation. Or either I go home get a welcoming from my friends, go to Tsunade just to have my neck cut off... I think I'll go over to Konoha. I went over to my drawer and opened it. I don't have too much clothes so I put on my old uniform back when I was a genin: A large but now small blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, and biege cargo shorts. I didn't want Orochimaru or Kabuto to think I have left but I thought about what happened when I was a the hospital in Konoha. Kakashi and Kabuto were fighting and Kabuto used this jutsu on Kakshi. Eventually Kabuto had teached me it and well I mastered it. I told one of the guards more like threatening then asking to spar with me. At the end he died and I used him as my dummy. I used the signs on how to use the Shikon no jutsu. 

After that I out the dummy onmy bed pretending that I was sleeping then went off to Konoha. Knowing that it is a full three day trip there it only took me about three hours. I looked at the guards and they suddenly noticed me. They got intoa fighting stance and put their spears in front of there for protection. "What do you do here?" one of the guards said. I look at them and said, "I have to tell Tsunade something important that includes Orochimaru." The guards nodded at eachother and said I could go in. I wanted to see the dobe again so I looked at Ichraku. And of coarse I saw him with Hinata.

* * *

Regular Pov 

"Hinata-chan your not going to eat your ramen?" Naruto asked Hinata. "No thank you Naruto-kun you can have it if you want I'm on a diet." Hinata said back. Sasuke looked at the two couple and saw how much they have grown. Naruto didn't wear that rediculous orange jumpsuit, he had grown taller and wore an orage and black suit (A/N: I still think its the same.) and it fit his body but not too tight. Hinata had grown her hair longer for Naruto and grown taller. Her suit was like Naruto's tight fitting but it was black and tan. "Hey dobe did you miss me?" Sasuke said behind Naruto. "Huh?" Naruto said and turned around. Naruto saw Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at his stupidity. "Dobe are you just going to stand there or welcome me home?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was about to say something unti- BAM! "Hey hell was that for dobe?" Sasuke grunted as he rubbed his shoulder. "That was for leaving Konoha and for leaving poor Sakura-chan in pain!" Naruto yelled. "Hn." Sasuke said still rubbing his sore spot. "So how did that feel?" Naruto asked the pained Sasuke. "Dobe that hurt." was all Sasuke said. "Ha ha ha ha that hurt? I did get stronger over the years." Naruto said and looked at his clenched fist. "Yeah whatever dobe. I want to ask you something." Sasuke said with a serious face. "Sure go ahead." Naruto said grinning.

"Do you know where Tsunade-sama is?" Sasuke said. "Sure shes at the Hokage tower with Sakura-chan training." Naruto yelled at Sasuke before he left out running to the Hokage tower. "Your welcome teme!" Naruto yelled for nothing. "I gotta work on getting people to listen to me." Naruto hung his head low. "Thats alright Naruto-kun I'm listening to you." Hinata said. "Really Hinata-chan? Well theres something I want to say to you. And that is I love you." Naruto said with pride. "Huh, Naruto-kun were you talking to me?" Hinata said while pointing to herself. Naruto started crying on banging his head on the table. "Hey Naruto if you are going to bank your head on that table thats going to cost extra." the ramenguy said. "Huh?" Naruto said in a confused tone. He looked at the menu and said,"Theres no cost for bonking you head on the table." "Thats why I'm going to put one." the guy said while posting a sticker that said banging head on table: 1,000 yen. As soon as the guy was satisfied with his work he turned around to see nobody was there exept money. "Hey theres a running away from a fee, fee!" the old man shouted.

* * *

Sakura's Pov 

I was training with Tsunade for the summoning just to bring out Kitsune, Tsunade's giant slug. I tried all day to perfect this but all I came up was with baby slugs. "Come on Sakura, I know you can do this all you have to do is concentrate on you chakra. You got the seals right but your chakra is not that powerful." Tsunade yelled over to me. I tried again and Tsunade was proud of me. I don't know why she was so proud of me. I only got a slug that was only three inches taller than me. "Thats great Sakura now come on it more better." I heard Tsunade say to me. This time I gathered all of my chakra and did the seals and puched my palm to the ground. There was a lot of smoke in the way and soon it cleared up. I looked at my work and smiled. Tsunade was smiling at me and I felt as if she was impressed. "Wow Sakura I thought this technique was going to take you much longer than I expected. When I learned it, it took me about 2 months to do this." Tsunade said to me. "I think I made the right choice to make you my apprentice. And alsoI have big nes to tell you and the other rookie twelve." Tsunade said. "Come with me." she said and waved her hand to come with her.

I felt something going around the area I reached for my kunai and was ready to throw it in the direction until Tsunade told me to hurry up. I let go of the feeling and went up the tower.

* * *

Regular Pov 

"Okay everybody I have an announcement to make." Tsunade said with joy and looked atme. "You all know Sakura has become my apprentice and now for four years staight has surpassed even me." Tsunade said as she told me to come up to her. "Now I hav some great news to tell you. I want Sakura to become our newest Hokage!" Tsunade said with joy. Everybody clapped including Naruto. Sakura looked at him and felt that she didn't want the title as Hokage. It was Naruto's dream. Looking at Naruto Sakura saw that he was happy with her but inside he was hurting. As soon as the announcement was done she told every body to come to the Hokage's tower to tell everybody. "Okay everybody I have announcement to make: I am retireing the title of Hokage and thus for giving it to my apprentice: Haruno Sakura! Sakura come up here." Tsunade said while telling her to come up the stage. "Speech, speech, speech!" everychanted for Sakura to say something. "First of all I want to thank Tsunade for giving me the title of Hokage." Sakura smiled.

Sakura looked at Tsunadewho smiled back at her. Sakura lookedback at the crowd and Sakura Naruto leaving and with Hinata too. "NARUTO!" Sakura shouted to Naruto who looked back at her pain in his eyes. "I don't deserve the title Hokage." Sakura said into the microphone. Everybody gasped. "I know how you people treat Naruto and for that I put shame on you, but his dream was for everybody to listen to him being loved and not feared or hated by. You guys have showed no respect for Narutoand I think he has deserved that. When I was youngerhe kept on ranting and raving about becoming Hokage one day. To be reconized. I too was mean to Naruto, I scolded him, and talked about how selfish he was having noparents at all. Now I know how it feels. Ilost my parents the day after I was born not because of me but another thing. And I was adopted. Then knowing they have diedthree years ago. I respect him now and not because of that but because I think for all his hard work to keep this town safe is whatreally aHokage should be.Not like someone like me. So what I'm saying right now is that Naruto becomes Hokage to live up him dream and to become the greatest Hokage just like the fourth Hokage." Sakura smiled.

Tsunade was really proud of Sakura now. Tsunade got up and hugged her apprentice. "Now that is what I call friendship and loyalty." Everybody started to clap again. "Naruto come up here and get you title as Hokage." Sakura said and closed her eyes. Naruto ran up and hugged Sakura. "Thank you Sakura-chan but why don't you want the title?" Naruto asked. "Because when I was younger I didn't work my part and you did. I did half the work and you did all of it." Sakura smiled. Naruto smiled back and hugged Sakura again. "Thank you." Naruto said into the microphone. "And I want to thank all my friends even Sakura-chan for all of this. First of all I want to thank Sakura-chan, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru,Chouji, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, and even Sasuke-teme. Sasuke-teme come up here." Naruto said. Sakura gasped. "Naruto-sama, Sasuke is here?" Sakura asked already calling Naruto for respect. "Don't call me Naruto-sama. It makes me sound old and plus you and the others can still call me Naruto. And also yes Sasuke-teme is here. Sasuke made his way up the stage and patted Naruto on the back. "Congrats dobe you finaly have made your goal." Sasuke said. He notice Sakura was right besides Naruto. He walked up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura it been long." Sasuke said. Sakura only looked at him. "What don't I get a welcome home present?" Sasuke asked. Sakura moved her body to him and then... BAM! Sakura punched him so hard up in the stomach that he was sent flying in the air and landed back on the ground. Sasuke winced in pain. "Heh I think I did deserve that." was all Sasuke said. Sakura went up to him and place a kiss on hiss forehead and wentback to the Hokage. "Damn no wonder she was about to become the Hokage." Sasuke said before going out.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a white room. He looked around and saw Naruto - I mean the Hokage next to him and Sakura too. "So your awake huh Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke started to stirr. "Ugh, where am I?" Sasuke asked. "Your at the hospital. You blacked out a few seconds after I punched you. Sorry." Sakura apologized. "Hn. Thats okay I deserve that. After the way I treated you." Sasuke said. "Thats okay I got over that. Plus I'm happy with Sai-kun!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke jumped out of his bed and was shocked. "Y-your going o-out with S-sai?" Sasuke chocked out. "Yes I am and he was the one who asked me." Sakura said excitedly. "He asked me this morning." Sakura said.

* * *

Flashback 

Sakura was roaming the city and saw Sai painting on the pier. "Hey Sai." Sakura said and walked up to him. Sai looked behind him and blushed. "What are you doing here?" Sai asked. "Well if you don't want me here." Sakura said pretending to be hurt. Sai really thought that he hurt Sakura so he said. "No, no its okay its just I didn'y expect someone to come here." was all Sai said. "You know The day I was born my mom and dad took me to this place a few hours after. I was so happy with them and I loved this place. Somewhat I forgot what it was like after my parents died. They never told me anything they never did. Everything was kept a secret from me until now. I amlonely." Sakura said as tearswere forming in her eyes. Sai looked at Sakura and was a bit sad that the girl's parents died the day after she was born. "Sakura." Sai said blushing. "Yes?"" You don't need to be lonely anymore you got all of us here in Konoha even that Uchiha guy. And besides I have to admit that I like you. And I think you are the most wonderfulest, funniest, beautifulest person, I have ever met." Sai admitted and blushed. Sakura was shocked and blushed hot red. "I like you too Sai. And you are much handsome than Sasuke ever was." Sakura said.

Sai leand in for a kiss and Sakura leaned in also. Their lips brushed and soon they were locked in a passionate kiss. Sai put his arms around Sakura's skinny waist and Sakura place her arms around Sai's neck. The kiss deepend inevery second, soon they stopped to take a breath. "So do you really like me?" Sai asked putting one arm around Sakura's waist protectivly. "Yep." was all Sakura said as she and placed her head on Sai's shoulder. Sai blushed and placed his head on hers. Sakura went fast asleep and Sai was still awake. Soon it was getting late and Sai needed to get Sakura home. So he tried waking Sakura up. "Sakura, Sakura-chan, wake up! Its late we need to go home. Hey." Sai said trying to shake Sakura awake. Still no response. Sai sighed and picked her up bridal style. Sai blushed and looked for her house and thought,' Damn she didn't tell me where she lived.' So Sai took Sakura to his house and placed her on his bed. 'Shit may be when she wakes up, she might think I did something to her.' Sai thought.

The next morning Sakura woke up and saw not the usual pink curtains. She j olted up from the bed and blushed furiously as she saw Sai lying right next to her. 'Did we do something last night?' she thought. She saw Sai wake up and looked at her. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Sai said and rubbed his eyes. "Whats wrong?" Sai asked. Sakura just look at him stupidly. "D-did we d-do anything l-last n-night?" Sakura said as she blushed red hot.Sai blushed also and looked at her, "N-no we didn't." Sai answered. "Okay whew I thought we did." Sakura said. "Does it look that I got any?" Sai said pointing to his face. "No." Sakura said. "But your not asleep anymore." Sai said seductively. "SAI!" Sakura blushed and backed up. "I'm just kidding, kidding." Sai said. "Okay I was really freaked out." Sakura said as she got up and was about to leaveuntil somebody grabbed her wrist and twirled her around. She opened her eyes to see that Sai was kissing her again. "Thats a good morning kiss. You'll get one formorning, afternoon, and at night." Sai said and kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed hard. "Oh and Sakura-chan I want you to be my girl." Sai said and rubbed his nose sheepishly. "Sure I would love to. And don't rub your nose like that, You look like Naruto." Sakura said before leaving.

End of flashback

* * *

"SAI KISSED YOU!" Sasuke screeched. "Whoa there Sasuke, don't need to be possesive." Sakura said while backing up to a corner. "SAI TOOK YOU TO HIS HOUSE? KISSED YOU A LOT AND YOUR FINE WITH IT?" Sasuke yet again screeched. "I'm sorry but Sai's my boyfriend. Hes supposed to do that." Sakura said dully. "I DON'T CARE IF HE IS! I'LL KILL HIM!" Sasuke yelled and made an echo through the hospital. All of a sudden the old rookie twelve came in."Wha wha happened here?" Ino asked. "Yeah we heard a yell through the whole city!" Tenten exclaimed. " Damn Uchiha, you have a man's body, but you scream like a girl or sissy!" Neji said and rolled on the floor laughing. " Laugh all you want Hyuga, you'll get it soon." Sasuke said. "Ha ha I already had it." Neji said witha triumphaint smile on his face.

"Hey dude be quiet your in a hospital." a voice was heard behind them. "Oh hey Sai-kun." Sakura greeted Sai and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Saku-chan." Sai said and gave Sakura a quick peck on the lips. That made Sasuke mad. Then Sai just took Sakura and started making out with her. Nope I was wrong that made Sasuke mad. "Hey what was that for?" Sakura asked as they broke the kiss. Sai whispered something into Sakura's ear. Sakura giggled. And Sai peck her on the cheek. Now Sasuke Uchiha was really angry. The friends looked at eachother and left. " Okay that was weird. Anyways, Sai I'm going out to get food." Sakura said. "Sure I'll stay with the Uchiha make sure he doesn't escape again." Sai said back. All Sakura did was giggle. As Sakura went out the room Sasuke looked at Sai. "Look here Sai-" Sasuke started until Sai inturrupted him. "No you listen to me Uchiha. Sakura doesn't love you anymore she loves me. Live with it." Sai said and left.

"Hmph. I got competition going on. No matter I always win." Sasukes said and smirked.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!

What will happen to Sai? And what will Sakura do about it?

Next chapter: Vacation

"I'm sending you guys on a vacation!" Tsunade said. "What really!" Ino said. "Yes and as my last days of being Hokage until you come back is my present to you." Tsunade smiled. "So whos going?" Sai asked. "Of coarse you guys and Sasuke too." Tsunade said. "Alright you will be staying in a room that has two beds and only three people can get each room." Tsunade informed. "Okay there wil be Naruto, Hinata, and Chouji. Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, and Ino. Shino, Kiba , and Kankrou. Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee. And that leaves Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke." Tsunade said. "You will be staying at the Konoha Spa and Hotel resort!" Tsunade said again. Ino's face brightened. "Wow!" Ino said. "That ROCKS!" Tenten shouted. Everybody looked at her. "What? Just because I am a tomboy doesn't mean I don't like spas." Tenten defended. Everybody left and Sai and Sasuke were glaring at eachother. "Leave. Sakura. Alone." Sai warned Sasuke and left.

Ohhhh thats a bad way to start a friendship.

Anyway Please R&R!


	3. The break up

The break up

Naruto: Heeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-------------

Sakura: Naruto stop doing that.

Naruto:yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Sakura: Man Naruto you are so dumb.

Sasuke: Hey Saku

Sakura: Hey Sasu

Sai: Hey Saku-chan

Sai: Heh I said her name better!

Sasuke: I can say it better watch

Sai: Watching.

Sasuke: Sakura-chan

Sai: Whats the difference?

Sasuke: I said her full name.

Sai: I have a cuter name for Sakura

Sasuke: And what is that?

Sai: Saki

Sasuke: Dammit

Sai: And also Kura

Sasuke: DAMMIT!

Sakura: Oh Sai those are the cutest names

Sasuke: What about me?

Sakura: Sasuke you are nice and all but your not what other people seem to be

Sasuke: Yes I am! You want to see?

Neji, Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata,Rock Lee, Shino, Gaara, Kankurou, Chouji, Asuma, Kiba, Itachi, Kurenai : NO!

Tenten, Anko, Ino, Temari : YES!

Sasuke: Sorry only for Sakura

Tenten, Anko, Ino, Temari : Damn

Sakura: Sorry Sasuke-kun but now I'm with Sai, may be if I wasn't with him I would've

Sai: And she never will

Me: Yeah but when your on this chapter Sai, I am going to make yell at Sakura and break up with her, then she gets sad and doesn't see you again.

Sai: Wha-? NOOOOOOO!

Sakura: Your so evil

Me: I know I am.And I'm proud of it.

Sakura: Me to.

Me: But Sai has a reason why he has yelled at her and she comes back to him.

Me: I'm making your lives a living hell! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Me: Disclaimer.

Sasuke and Sai: Fine fine

Sasuke and Sai: SasuSakulovur does not own Naruto.

Sakura: (Pulls both boys by ears) Come on guys we have to get ready

Me: On with the fanfic!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV/ Sakura's POV**

**INNER Sasuke/ INNER Sakura**

_Sasuke's thoughts/ Sakura's thoughts_

_Thoughts of other people_

**Flashbacks**

* * *

Sai's Pov 

I wondered the Konoha city streets until I stopped by Sakura's house. I guess I was not alone. There on the porch I saw the Uchiha waiting on Sakura's doorstep. I walked up to him and he scoffed at me. "Hey." I said fighting the urge to beat his ass up. "Hn." he said back and went on ringing the doorbell. " Hey can't you be any nicer dickless wonder." I crackled. Then I looked up to see thatthe Uchiha cracked. "What did you call me asshole?" he asked venom dripping in his voice. I already had it planned out. He tries to attack me then I'll just Sakura out, she sees what he did to me, beat his dickless ass up, then heal me. "You heard me Uchiha, I said, 'dickless wonder'." I repeated myself. The Uchiha launched a fist right into my face square.

I know I was in pain but it was worth it anyways. "Hey you pucnh like a little 4 year old boy. I bet even Ino can do better than you." I insulted him. He came back running for me but this time he had a chakra filled fist. He ran up to me and fit me in my stomach. Damn he could punch hard. I flew back and landed on a tree. The splinters dug into my skin. I winced in pain. "Is that the best you got?" I asked him pretending not to be hurt. "Why don't you come at me?" Sasuke asked me. I was about to answer but then I threw up some blood. I felt light headed. "Nothing just fight me." I said while trying to get up. He charged at me again. I saw that his eyes had theMyagenkou Sharingan. (A/N: I don't what the name was.) I told myself not to look into his eyes but I couldn't resist. He looked into his eyes and saw his death.

"Hello Sai, I am yourhost, Sasuke.You will be tortured for the next 24 hours. And for the next 24 hours you will be stabbed by Sakura." Sasuke said while holding akantana. His eyes widened as hesaw Sakura come up from behind Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and kissed Sakura. Sai waspained andwas going to be sick.Sasuke gave the kantana to Sakura and took it. She looked over toSai and pityed him. "Sakura whats the matter with you?" I asked her. "I.Hate.You."she said to me. I screamed and winced in pain as Sakura dug her kantana threw my stomach. She smiled sweetly to me and dug it even deeper. Blood started to drip from the side of my mouth. I knew love hurts, literally. I smiled to myself I knew I wasn't good enough for Sakura so I just gave up. I closed my eyes and waited to die. I opened my eyes and I expexted to be in pain or at least dead.

I looked up to see the a bright light shone from above me. (A/N: No viewers hes not dead) I got up trying to forget the pain. I saw Sakura staring at Sasuke. She looked pretty pissed off at him. I got up and walked up to her. She turned around and I noticed that she had been crying again. Her eyes were red and puffy, dry tears at the sides of her face. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head no. "Sakura don't worry I'm okay." I said to her. "Oh I don't have to worry at all. My boyfriend is battered and beated up. And was hurt by an old S-class criminal! I love you and its my problem! I love you Sai! You know that! I care about you!" Sakura snapped. I burned furious. "SAKURA YOU DON'T HAVE TO CARE ABOUT ME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR PATHETIC VOICE ANYMORE! YOUR SO ANNOYING! GOD I FEEL LIKE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled at Sakura. I started to pant from the yelling from the lack of breath. I started to catch up to my voice and then it hit me.

Sakura looked at me her eyes started to become more puffy and redder. A river of tears started to flow freely down her face. I relized what I have done. My eyes widened with fear. "S-sakura I-I didn't mean that. I-I'm sorry I din't m-mean that." I stuttered. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it! If thats the way you like it! Then fine, I feel like you don't love me any more." Sakura yelled then ran off into her house. Thats when the other Jonins even some of the teachers came out. "Your really going to regret doing that to my friend you bastard!" Tenten yelled getting her weapons out. "But I-" I was cut off. "You know your even as worse as the other teme, teme." Naruto scowled. "Hn. That means Sakura won't love you anymore you ass jerk." Neji said. "Wait I didn't know you and Sakura were friends." I said. "Well shes like a close sister to me. And now prepare to die." Neji said as he turned his Byakugan on. "Thats right you hurt my best friend now you will face me!" Ino yelled. "You will regret doing that to the cherry blossom of youth!" Lee yelled. "You are so troublesome and heartless." Shikamaru said.

"You are mean to Sakura!" Chouji yelled. "You know they all are right." Kakashi said. "Your dead." Sasuke smiled. "And you know better than not to use the Myagenkou Sharingan." Kakashi said once again. "Go before you get hurt." Nehi said and turned around. "You know. You should go apologize to her." Neji growled. I turned around and sighed.

Sakura's Pov

I ran off back into my house and went to my room instantly. I hit my bed and cried hard. I new love can neve last as you wished it would. First Sasuke leaves, comes back, now Sai says he doesn't want to see again. May be I should never love again. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red, and my red dress was in wrinkles. I shook mysellf off and thought I should start a new. So I looked into my closet, and found the perfect outfit. It was a black bycicle shorts and a biege over skirt. For the top I found a blue sports jacket that showed off my stomach. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was satisfied with my work I went out to Tenten's house. "Oh my god Saki! You look cute!" Tenten squealed. "I know!" I said. "Well I have to pack for the vacation!" Tenten said. "Okay me too anyways so bye!" I said and left. Then I went to Hinata-chan's house." Hi Hinata-chan!" I said. "Oh my god Sakura-chan! You look so cute. You can make Sai jealous!" Hinata squealed. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. But thats not my reason." "Oh okay. But still you look cute!" I heard her mumble. "Hey watch this." Hinata said before calling Neji. Neji came down.

"Hinata I'm busy... what do you..." Neji trailed off and looked at me. Neji's face turned red and his nose bled. "Sorry Hinata but I have to do some stuff." Neji said before leaving. Me and Hinata laughed. "Well I have to. I still have to see Ino." I said and left. "Bye Sakura-chan!" Hinata waved to me on the porch. Next I saw Ino. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked on the door again but louder. "What do you-!" Ino screeched. "Its good to see you too Ino." I said and smiled. "Come in!" Ino said and pushed me threw the doors. "So whats with the new look?" she asked first. "I don't know. But I wanted to change my look after Sai broke up with me." I smiled. "Oh so what will happen now?" she asked agin. "I don't know Ino. I'll just see what happens." I said. "Well I have to go pack. I'll see you at the Hokage's tower at 5 okay?" I smirked. "Right see you later." Ino waved good bye.

I walked around Konoha one more time and I saw him. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I looked at him or a while then I turned around and was about to leave until I felt a hand grab my wrist. "I'm sorr Sakura." he said and looked down in shame. I looked at him and felt sorry. I sighed. "Sai. I know what you said and I understand. You just want pity on me." I said and started to cry. "Don't cry Saki. I didn't mean what I said. I was just under the influence of Sasuke's Myagenkou Sharingan. I saw you. You tortured me. I was mad. You stabbed me. I woke up and saw you. I remembered that when I was in Sasuke's disposal I saw you kissing him. I was mad. So that why I went mad on you." Sai confessed. "Sai. thats what you should've said before. I could've understand." I turned around and hugged him. Still crying, Sai took his thumb and wiped my tears away. "You know it's bad for a cherry blossom to cry." Sai said and kissed me. I broke the kiss and hugged him again. He rubbed my back and it lullabied me to sleep.

Sasuke's Pov

I saw Sakura cry and ran off into her house. All of the other jonin got into a fight with Sai. I also got in trouble and I left. I walked over to Sakura's house and climbed the tree. I looked at Sakura through her window. I saw her jump on her bed and cry. After a few minutes she gave up and looked at herself in her mirror. I saw her undress and blushed red. I closed my eyes with my hands but I couldn't resist to look at her body. I saw her remove something important and shut mu eyes hard. I opened my eyes to see that she was dressed. A blue sports jacket that showed her stomach, black bycicle shorts, and a biege skirt over it. I had to admit it she looked hot. I saw her left and I jumped from the tree and headed back home.

But before I went home I went to Ichraku to eat then a few miutes later I went home. On my way there, I saw Sakura with that Sai kid. The one that replaced me when I left. I hid in the trees and heard they had a conversation. My eyes widen as Sai and Sakura kissed. I hate that Sai guy. An idea popped into my head and thought about it. I can make Sakura hate Sai. Yeah that was my plan. But I might need help with it. So I headed out to find my friends to see if they want to help me.

Regular Pov

Sasuke headed out to the city and found some of his friends. But would it be what he needed.

Naruto- "Heh, if you think that I would help you. Forget it. Sakura said it was all your fault anyways. You shouldn't have used that sharingan."

Ino- "WHAT? Do you expect me to get you and Sakura together! Heck no!"

Shikamaru- "Too troublesome you troublesome man."

Chouji- "Munch munch munch munch munch."

Tenten- "Get out Uchiha!"

Lee- "No way." (A/N: OUCH)

Neji- : Glare :

Hinata- "Hell no."

Kiba- "Fuck off."

Shino- "Hi! And no."

Gaara- : Deadly glare :

Temari- "Hello cutie and sorry no you made Sakura-chan hurt. It's all you fault. Call me."

Kankurou- "She is hot but sorry no."

"Damn. I can't find anybody to help me." Sasuke sighed. "Guess I have to do it by myself."

Owari

Hey sorry about the chapter. I know I promised that they would be in vacation but I decided to move it into the next chapter. Thans and bye! And I know the story was kinda short but I will make it a little longer in the next chapter.

Please R&R!


End file.
